Almighty Royals ON HOLD
by EunieBerry
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga- The Casanova and whats this The Madonna is-Koizumi Luna? wtf.OR was it really suppose to be her.? NatsumeXMikan, RXH, KXA, TxM KxN AND the most unique pairing of Almighty Royals Yuu Tobita X Sumire Shouda. read and review. sorry I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa! I hope you'll enjoy my fan fic.. =)

Natsume Hyuuga- The Casanova and what this? his Madonna is-Koizumi Luna! was it really true that the infamous ice queen is back together with THE REAL MADONNA and what is the THING that is mentioned by the Head Master? Anyways PLS R&R flames NxM RxH KxA TxM KxN

and the most unique pairing of my fan fic. Iinchou X Sumire :D

so here goes Almighty Royals...

_**CHAPTER 1**_

It is winter sem-break at the infamous Alice Academy and some of the students were staying at their home while some decided to stay at the school dorms. And at a certain raven lad was sitting at a Sakura Tree while the little birds were chirping for the coming of spring until a slut-i mean a certain dog began barking at the poor lad..

"Ne~ Natsu-kun let's do something fun" said seductively by a girl with strawberry blond hair "Natsu-Kun lets play something, please~"

"Shut up Koizumi" commanded by a guy with a messy raven hair and mesmerizing crimson orbs.

"Aw. Baby don't be like that" Luna said making Natsume glared at her which she just shrug off " And Besides we all know that I am the Madonna (T/N: it means Queen or something)of Alice Academy and you're the Casanova (T/N: King or something) so we are a perfect pair" proclaimed by Luna while clinging at Natsume.

"Shut the f*ck up and get the hell out of here" Natsume said while looking at Luna coldly making Luna flinch. "O-okay, Bu-but I just want to tell you that you MUST be my partner for the upcoming party!" Luna yelled while running away from the raven guy.

Natsume sighed from relief then a raven haired man with a star tattoo under his left eye said while trying to imitate Luna "Ahn. Natsu-kun is being annoyed by his fan girls, being a Casanova sure is hard" "Shut up, Andou" replied by Natsume. "Senpai-chan we really can't do anything since Natsu-kun is as cold as winter Ahn~" said by Kitsuneme while acting like a fan girl.

"Oi. Kitsu-CHAN you shouldn't call your HANDSOME and MANLY me, senpai-chan"Tsubasa said obviously annoyed.

"Hey you two calm down and don't start your bickering here" Ruka reminded them. "Haiii~ Kaa-chan" replied evilly by Tsubasa and Kitsuneme making the poor animal lover embarrass "Wha- I'm not your mom!" protested by Ruka.

"Brrr.. it is so chilly here" said by Koko "What are you guys doing here sitting and playing in the snow" "Wait- Koko I thought your still asleep?" asked by Tsubasa "Well, I was _**suppose **_to be sleeping but_**She**_ suddenly called me and said that She is back together with **MY** _**Pinky**_ _**& Chem Girl**_ so I decided to inform you guys" Koko said while rubbing his hands

"EH!" said by the boys except for Natsume and Koko.

"K-Koko-kun ca-can you repeat what you said" Kitsuneme asked in a KIND manner

"B-But this time can you do it more slowly, MORE slowly!" Tsubasa added while stuttering "What's with you guys..?" Koko asked

"Just say it again!" Ruka said in a not-so-calm-manner making Koko shocked.

"Ok... dude just calm down.." Koko said "She is back together with Her and I was told to inform you guys without her knowing" "

_**She**_? Does it mean _**THE COLD BLOODED AND INFAMOUS ICE QUEEN**_- _that loves to sells Ruka's pictures for money,and loves to eat weird stuffs_?" Kitsune asked no-more like he yelled hysterically and Koko just replies with a nod while covering his ears.

"If she is back then it means..?" Ruka asked in horror

"Your horrible days will be back and since _**T**__**HE REAL MADONNA**_ is back together with her does it mean_ Royalty Girls_ are back." Tsubasa exclaimed in a happy tone. "Banzai~Banzai~Banzai..."Koko, Tsubasa and Kitsuneme exclaimed happily.

Natsume started to walk away when Ruka said "Natsume! Are you okay?" Making Natsume stop on his tracks and Ruka nervous "I-I mean y-you and her.. " "

Ruka I'll be going now" Natsume said while smiling a little since she left and Ruka upon seeing his best friend smile makes feel the warmth and joy. "Yeah." Ruka whispered happily.

"Ne~ Tsubasa-chan and Kitsu-chan are dancing like gays so I'm going back to my sleep how bout you Ruka will you join them?" Koko asked while yawning.

" sigh* Tsubasa,Kitsune I'm leaving you guys just dont make sure you guys dont catch a cold." Ruka said while walking away from them. "Ruka don't mind this guys. Since IDIOTS won't catch a cold." Koko said. Tsubasa and Kitsuneme started to throw snow balls towards Koko but unfortunately it didn't hit him cause he had close the window before the snow ball hit him at the face.

Koko's POV

Phew.. glad that it didn't hit me. *sigh that Ice Queen keeps on ordering me around. But I am glad that she is back, Now Natsu- oops I mean High School life would be fun a new semester and precious memories... I can finally her. My one and only PINK haired Kitchen Princess. Koko smile at the thought of the PINK haired girl and her delicious pastries. *Yawn I better go back to dream land *_*

* * *

zZZZzzzZZZZ.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Blue Rose cafe

"Hotaru who did you call?" asked by a brunette with long auburn hair that has curls at the end, chocolate orbs, snow white skin and petite figure.

"I just called your stupid cousin" Hotaru said a girl with short raven hair,pale skin and velvet eyes.

"Eh.. Koko-kun?" asked by a girl with long wavy pink hair while blushing. "Anna-chan are you alright? Your face is red!" Mikan asked obvious that she is worried.

"N-no I am fine, A-anyways Nonoko and Misaki-senpai is not yet here." Anna said obviously trying to change the subject

"Oh. Your right.. those 2 sure are slow" then the door suddenly open revealing 2 girls. The first girl has long blue hair and white skin whose name is Nonoko and the other has a shoulder length pinkish hair named Misaki

"Hey.. that's mean Mi-chan!" Misaki said while teary eyed

"Oh. Misaki-senpai sheesh we've been waiting here for half an hour" Mikan said while pouting

"Gomene Mi-chan getting the suite room take a bit of time". Nonoko said

"Anyways we better get going a lot of people keeps on staring us and it started to annoy me" Hotaru said while glaring at the people staring at them inside and outside of the cafe.

" its unusual Hotaru didn't use **THAT** deadly weapon at them" Misaki said with awe

"Its because Nonoko is trying her newly invented acidic paint bullet" Hotaru said totally annoy at the people staring at them.

"Let's go! I am so tired and sleepy from the trip" Nonoko said.

"Sure. BUT since you guys made us wait you'll pay everything Mikan ate and the bill." Hotaru said in an evil way making the others gaped at her. "Hai..Hai. We will pay for it." Misaki said. "Excuse me how much?" "hm. Its only $987.17" The cashier girl said while smiling widely. "EH!" making Nonoko and Misaki shocked from the bill.

"How come!" exclaimed by Nonoko "Well Mi-Chan's appetite is.. well...you know.." Anna said nervously

"Hey! I didn't ate THAT much!" protested by Mikan

"The idiot just ate 2 whole cakes,bavarois,5 souire de lange, 12 pcs of bon bon chocolate, custard pie, 4 different flavors of pudding and blue berry pie with special pineapple syrup." Hotaru said bluntly making the other customer shocked. "Ehehehehe." Mikan said "Geez! Mi-cahn!" Nonoko and Misaki said

_**

* * *

WELL BACK TO THE ALICE ACADEMY**_

AT the head master's office

A blond guy with velvet eyes wearing a NORMAL suite is currently talking to the head master.

"Sensei-Kun I will leave the care of those 5 girls that will be studying here, again and they will be attending the Spring Ball"

"_Hai. I will take care of everything.."_

"_Hm.. then is THAT thing already..."_

"_Hai..I already prepared the stuff in THAT."_

"_Well then Gokurosama (T/N: Good Work)"_

"_If you'll excuse me.."_

_

* * *

_

Eunie: PLS REVIEW.. FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED :)

I doesn't own GA


	2. Chapter 2

**_ALMIGHTY ROYALS_**

* * *

**__  
**  
**Authors Note:** FIRST of all to those readers who have been waiting for the update of ALMIGHTY ROYALS. I am glad to say that I am finally back and promise not to do something as irresponsible as NOT updating my story for a loooong time. So..yeah. Here goes Chapter 2 of ALMIGHTY ROYALS.

**READ AND REVIEW. ^_^ (must review okay?) **

* * *

****"Mi-chan! Hurry up! Aria-sensei is here already" Nonoko and Anna said

"Okay..5 more minutes!" A sleepy brunette said.

"*giggle* Its okay Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan. I think Mikan-chan hasn't adjusted to the time difference here." Aria-sensei said. _Aria Mari a close friend of Mikan and others and one of Alice Academy's young teacher. _

"I don't think that its the problem." a voice suddenly said

"Oh! Hotaru-chan. Good Morning" Aria-sensei greeted and was only replied by Hotaru's nod.

"Hotaru-chan we thought you don't want to be disturbed that's why we didn't bother waking you up" Nonoko said. Since the two of knows how scary it is to disturb the Ice Quee; Imai Hotaru.

"Yeah. Well Misaki-senpai offered me Tsubasa senpai's bunny outfit picture...RIGHT..Misaki-senpai?" Hotaru said as she smirk and glance at Harada Misaki who is currently mumbling some stuffs in the corner of her bed

"I...I only stumble..made a little noise...and accidentally pour a LITTLE drop of coffee to her pi-pillow.. and then she...she..." Misaki said as she continue to mumble on herself.

Making Anna, Nonoko and Aria sigh at sight.

"So Aria-sensei...why are you here so early in the morning?"Hotaru said changing the topic.

"Ah..well. The headmaster said that you have to stop by the school today."

"Why?" Anna asked

"I-I mean Mi-chan and Hotaru-chan just came back yesterday and..I mean..." Nonoko said.

"Nonoko-chan. I'm fine already. Going to that school, I'm fine..I mean I'm already fine" Mikan said

"Mikan-chan! you-your awake already" Anna exclaimed

"Mm. Well..hearing Misaki-senpai's dark ramble on the corner of the bed is...y'know disturbing and...creepy." Mikan said as she went near them and plop herself on one of the plushy pillows on the floor.

"So..what does the headmaster wants?" Hotaru asked.

"He wants the five of you to go drop by the academy and choose some gown for the welcoming of spring and the new school term"

"And when is that?" Nonoko asked.

"Friday this week"

"So its 2 days from now?" Anna said "So Mikan-chan will you be attending...?"

zzzzZZZ

...

zzzZZZZ

O_O - Hotaru and the others reaction.

"Mi-ka-N" Hotaru said as she points her bazooka gun at the sleeping brunette.

"Ho-Hotaru-chan CALM DOWN!" Nonoko and Aria said.

"Wake up! Idiot!" Hotaru yelled.

"Sheesh.. Hotaru there's no need to yell?"

"What-! why you brat! We've been talking about some important matters here while you are so busy sleeping your ass off!"

"Now..now. Calm down okay?" Aria-sensei said. "So will you guys be going?"

"Hmm. Are those gowns at the academy free?" Hotaru asked with Money signs on her velvet eyes.

"Mm. yup and it seems that it is a special gift from the headmaster for the five of you" she said making the ice queen a.k.a. money monster sparkle with no end.

"And according to him its all cute and elegant gowns." she added

Making gloomy Misaki perk up with it and said "I'll go I'll go!"

"Well Aria it seems that all of us we'll go at the party..wait for us for a bit as we change our clothes okay?" Mikan said as she stood up and went to her wardrobe to change clothes.

"Ne~ Hotaru will Mikan be okay?" Misaki asked seriously.

"Yeah. Me and Nonoko are really worried" Anna said

"Well..actually Me too." Aria confessed

"And Maybe Mi-chan isn't really ready to go to the academy" Nonoko said

"...its been 2 years already but we know wounds won't heal easily" Misaki said in a sad tone.

"Sigh. Mikan said she's fine so she's fine. All we have to do is look after her and trust her." Hotaru said.

"Well that's right we've already done everything for Mikan...all is up to her now right?" Misaki said.

"Ah! Geez! You girls stop being depressed already and get ready, we don't have the whole day to wait for you guys!" Aria-sensei said as she pushed them to their own bathroom area.

**-Mean while the dorm area-**

****"*Yaaawn* Good Morning you guys!" Koko said as he went inside the lounge area

"Good Morning? Koko look at the time its 12:45 already" Tsubasa said

"Senpai~ That's because Koko-chan sleeps like a bear" Kitsuneme said as he took a sip on his drink

"Take that back fox-eyed" Koko said as he threw a grab a fork and threw it towards Kitsuneme but unfortunately it hit...

"Usagi!" Ruka exclaimed with teary eyes

...

it hit Ruka's pet rabbit.

leaving Ruka shocked.

and the rabbit berserk.

...

It kept on running and running from table to table and jump right in front of Natsume who was in the middle of drinking his coffee and guess what happens next.

..

..

..

Koko froze.

Tsubasa sigh.

Ruka still shocked.

Kitsuneme laughing at Koko's face

and Natsume

...getting ready to kill Koko.

"Koko-chan...you are so dead. haha" Kitsuneme said making Koko ran for his life and of course with Natsume chasing him.

"Kitsuneme what are you doing?" Tsubasa asked

"Calling Iinchou" he replied

"Why?" Tsubasa asked again

"He knows a funeral service right?" he said, still smirking.

"Sigh..well then you better ask Yuu for some doctors" Tsubasa said

"Why?"

"Ruka-chan is still in shocked." Tsubasa said as he pointed at the frozen Ruka.

**{Inside the Academy}**

****"Waaah! Its been a long time since I've been here!" Mikan exclaimed as she look around the corridor and the rooms.

"Well..the headmaster has been doing renovations here and there..." Aria said.

"Really..Jeez that uncle of mine." Mikan said.

"But starting next week you'll be studying here with us again!" Anna exclaimed

"I really can't wait! I miss Mi-chan in school y'know!" Nonoko said.

"Well...having an idiot around wouldn't be so bad" Hotaru said but they knew that Hotaru is as excited and happy as them.

"Me too. me too! Even if I'm a senpai I'm so glad to have my cute kouhai back!" Misaki exclaimed as she squeeze Mikan.

"Haha. it hurts Misaki-senpai." Mikan said.

"Oh.. here we are" Aria-exclaimed as soon as they a big door. As Aria-sensei opened the door a large chandelier was in the center with glass types window.

"Awesome. The grand room became really...grand?" Mikan said

"Great vocab. words you had there Mikan" Hotaru said with sarcasm

"Aw. geez Hotaru is being mean again!" Mikan siad with a pout

"The headmaster loves to renovate places here in the academy. Especially the grand room since a lot of events are being held here." Aria-sensei said

"Yeah. In extravagant way" Nonoko said.

"Anyways where are the clothes for the party?" Anna asked

"wait for a moment" Aria said then she clap her hands and the door open one by one racks and rack of clothes were being send in. Misaki and the others were only amaze by the number of gowns and accessories inside. "Hmm. Nice one headmaster"Hotaru said with glitters o her eyes.

"Is this for real?"Nonoko asked in disbelief. Then the speaker inside the grand room is activated.

_"Of course. This gowns are exclusively made for you. Alice Academy's Royalty Girls. The exclusive privileged given to the outstanding people who received the title of being a part of Alice Academy's Royalties for generations and generations. -_

__"Waaah..Uncle!" Mikan exclaimed.

"He-headmaster?" asked by Misaki as they look around

"_Mikan, I'm really glad your back. And despite the fact that I want to meet my idiot brother's daughter I'm currently busy dealing with some things which is why I'll be seeing you 2 days from now. Well then enjoy the gifts I have prepared for you" _

__"Whaa-Aria-sensei what was that?" Anna asked

"That must be a recorded voice the headmaster had set." Aria replied

"Hmm...Well then since he went through all the trouble for preparing this..let's choose it now before Hotaru hogs it all" Mikan said.

Making the others laugh.

After a 3 HOURS.

Hotaru chose a backless type gown with black and purple motif.

Anna chose a haltered type of gown with a big pink ribbon in front

Nonoko chose a balloon type of gown with a sash at the back

Misaki went sexy with her dark blue straight cut gown

And finally Mikan decided to wear the "old type" kind of gown..white with a feathery feeling highlighted by red chiffon linen.

"Gi-girls are you done already!" Aria said with a very tired and gloomy aura surrounding her.

"HAI!" cheerfully replied by them

"Sigh.. what's up with teens nowadays? Just for a freaking gown and it took you 3hours! sheesh. I'll take a break so let those people wrap it up" Aria said as she sluggishly stood up and went outside. 

"Was Aria-sensei always like that?" Anna asked. shocked to see that the charming teacher transformed into .._that. _

__"Haha...well Aria is always like that y'know? I mean the time when we met her 6 years ago. right Hotaru?" Mikan said as she remember the time she met her.

"Mm. Aria keep on smiling and a goody goody student but the one with the sharp tongue is the real Aria." Hotaru said. Only Making Nonoko and Anna confuse.

"Sigh..it just means that Aria is Aria okay, now enough with the chit-chat and I wanna grab some food okay?" Misaki said

"Yeah same here. I'm hungry." Nonoko said

"And dead tired." Anna added.

"Okay then. Its your treat people" Hotaru said making the three of them gulp.

"Jeez Hotaru, you demon!" Misaki said.

"Ahem..I prefer to be called queen instead." Hotaru said as she smirk evilly at the 3 of them

"Umm. excuse me you guys I'll just be going in the rest room okay? I'll be back as soon as you finish bullying them Hotaru" Mikan said as she went outside the grand hall.

"Mm. okay take your time" Hotaru said.

"Ah! wait Mi-chan theirs a toilet here-" Anna said but to no avail the brunette had already left.

"Ho ho ho..trying to escape huh..." Hotaru said as the three of them started to shiver in fear. And from that day on the three girls thought of another nickname to the ice queen and that is the Sadistic Queen -_-"

_**Mikan's POV**_

_****_Sigh..I wonder what's going to happen to Anna and the others. pfft. Even I thinks that Hotaru is a sadistic type of person. I bet Ruka-pyon will have tons of troubles in the future. haha...

Hahaha..

Haha.

Ha...

Sigh...I know I've been running away for the past 2 years. Been running away from myself, from this school and to him. I know sooner or later I have to face them all. Including him but I don't think I'm ready yet. But I should be right? I mean I'm already alright. I'm no longer the weak Mikan when I was in first year of middle school.

Sigh..

Sheesh Mikan! Get a hold of yourself. If I keep on sighing my happiness will run away.

I can do this! I have Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Misaki-senpai and Sumire. Wait a sec.. I wonder what's up with Sumire? I mean she told me couldn't join us since she already planned on doing a vacation with her boyfriend. But when I ask her about the lucky guy she just keeps on blushing madly.

Sumire being..in love. I'm so happy yet. jealous of her, Sigh.. Argh! Gee Mikan enough sighing just keep on walki-

OOOMPH..

ouch. I fell on my butt. even my nose hurts. TT_TT

Its winter break right? I mean who even stay on the dorms right?

_"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't looking and-" _

_"No-its my fault are you alright."_

_**Bathump. Doki-doki**_

_****_That voice...it couldn't be...?

I-I looked up only to see...

_"Mikan..." _

_"Natsume"_

* * *

_**HOW WAS IT PEOPLE? IS IT GOOD? **  
_

_**REVIEW PLS. IF YOU GUYS REVIEW I'LL BE SUPER INSPIRED AND UPDATE FAST .**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own GA. **_

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
